


karasuma has created a new chat

by yakitalki



Series: yaki's assclass fics [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Abused Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Assassin Shiota Nagisa, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, LMFAO - Freeform, M/M, N E WAYS, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Shiota Nagisa, Post-Korosensei's Death (Assassination Classroom), Shiota Nagisa Needs a Hug, Sick Nagisa Shiota, THERES SO LITTLE TAGS, baseball boy, found this in my drafts, i hate this lol, imagine not being a nagisa kinnie, lovro just casually kidnaps nagisa, nagisa is a cryptid, principal asano got ptsd, rio snorts poptarts, we’re both abused by our mothers and look like a gender we dont want to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakitalki/pseuds/yakitalki
Summary: sugino: uhhh korosenseiocto: Yes sugino mah boy?sugino: nagisa just shot himself in the eye with an anti-sensei bb
Relationships: Undecided
Series: yaki's assclass fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132928
Comments: 48
Kudos: 103





	1. karasuma did this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just found this in my drafts and i am not complaining 
> 
> i also found another assclass chatfic draft in my wattpad so now i can self indulge in these
> 
> Also TW for talking about su/c/de and how nagisa tried to k/ll himself in s1
> 
> AND I KNOW NAGISA IS OOC. my hc is that he is much more bold and cryptic on the internet because yes

Karasuma has created a group chat  
_Karasuma has added Nagisa Shiota, Karma Akabane, Kayano Kaede, Kirara Hazama, Tomohito Sugino, and 23 others_  
_Karasuma has given admin abilities to Nagisa Shiota, Isogai Yuuma, and Kataoka Meg._

Karasuma: do with this what you must

karma: awww why did nagisa get admin and i didnt smh

nagisa: because im responsible 

karma: but im smarter

nagisa: you're also more sadistic than I am

nagisa: i dont bully teachers

nagisa: i dont skip classes

karma: fuck you

_nagisa has muted karma for petty reasons_

rio: LMAOOOO

sugino: well thats one way to start off this group chat 💀

kayano: my cat just shoved his foot in my fucking pudding

kayano: im going to have one less cat by the time today is over

isogai: oh god theres a group chat now

maehara: yup >:)

isogai: karasuma w h y 

karasuma: well its tiring seeing you all try and hassle each others phone numbers

nagisa: hold on my mom just got my report card brb

sugino: oh- 

sugino: RIP nagisa shiota

maehara: f in the chat to pay respects

isogai: f

rio: f

okuda: f

kayano: f

karasuma: why are you assuming he's dead...?

rio: his mother is an asshole

karasuma: oh-

 _korosensei has hacked his way in here_

_karasuma has removed korosensei_

_korosensei has joined_

karasuma: ugh

korosensei: i can agree, his mom is oof

isogai: wh

meg: WHO THE HELL TAUGHT HIM THAT

rio: I WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL THE PERSON WHO TAUGHT KOROSENSEI HOW TO SAY OOF

karasuma: its too late to be threatening people, Nakamura.

rio: wAS IT YOU

karasuma: hell nah

korosensei: no need to fret, students! i picked it up when I was in the States yesterday during lunch!

terasaka: fuckin Americans

Yoshida: LMAO

hazama: i feel bad for the kids our age in America though 💀

rio: sameeeeeee

rio: imagine your country being torn apart because no one can decide on something

nagisa: I'm back!

sugino: you good there

nagisa: mhm!

sugino: that sounds overly enthusiastic 

rio: bro you good

nagisa: no im dying inside and attempting to be happy

kirara: mood

terasaka: what was your moms reaction

nagisa: oh i stole the report card out of her hand and im currently running in back allies trying to reach the train station

karasuma: i-

nagisa: bitch sensei's old teacher said he'll teach me how to kill someone if i can fly to russia or France or wherever he's from

bitchsensei: lovro said that? 

nagisa: yeah, I'm also holding all of my belongings and a plane ticket in my backpack

karasuma: do you even have a passport

nagisa: ofc

sugino: wait wait wait wait 

sugino: so you just snatched your report card and you're going to leave the country without parental permission

nagisa: yes

karma: HYGTFRDT 

karma: YES BECOME A BAD CHILD

korosensei: please don't

kayano: when are you even coming back?

nagisa: idk, a month? i just got to the airport

rio: dang you ran fast

nagisa: i just imagined my mother a foot length behind me and I was zooming

karma: IUYGAHIFSB

nagisa: n e ways 

Korosensei: please don’t leave the country, midterms are next week

sugino: yeah dont miss those

nagisa: let me just manipulate principal asano rq

rio: what a mad lad

karasuma: hah good luck with that kid

nagisa: no its fine i know how to make him have a panic attack

karasuma: why-

nagisa: ....

nagisa: yall are the ones teaching me how to be an assassin 

bitchsensei: but you aren’t supposed to kill the principal 💀

bitchsensei: but whats the panic attack technique-

karasuma: IRINA

nagisa: it only works with us kids. Just say you’re going to kill yourself

kayano: WHY DO YOU KNOW THIS?

sugino: NAGISA WHAT THE HELL

nagisa: after he came to look around the school that time and dissed us, we had a friendly chat outside and i told him how i tried to blow myself up to kill Korosensei 

terasaka: shit I forgot about that, sorry

nagisa: no its okay i got to taste death

nagisa: damn gtg my plane is taking off

korosensei: YOURE ACTUALLY ON A PLANE?

nagisa: yuh


	2. Chapter 2

kayano: so are we all ignoring how nagisa hasnt been in school for the past three weeks

kayano: and not online on here

karma: he went to France or russia or wherever that lovro guy is from remember?

kayano: yeah but i didn't think he would actually go lmao

isogai: neither did i but mans just up and left

bitch: I'm actually excited for when he gets back, i want to see what training with lovro did for him

korosensei: I'm not

korosensei: I'm scared

terasaka: of course you're scared. your favorite student is getting better at killing every day 

Yoshida: yeah but none of us have felt nagisa in bloodlust mode before

meg: no wait we saw him with the fight with takaoka?

sugino: ew i hate that man

rio: oh hush you were dying while it happened

sugino: so were you, you ain't special

karasuma: nagisa has used his little viper snake thing on me before but you right, none of us have experienced the blood lust firsthand

karma: kinda wish nagi had killed takaoka

nagisa: if terasaka hadn't ever so rudely thrown the stun gun at me i would have

kayano: YOU JUST APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE

korosensei: nagisa! terasaka saved your future. You would've been sent to jail for murder

nagisa: actually it would've counted in self defense

terasaka: you just want a free kill pass

nagisa: nah I'm fine i already have that

karasuma: what-

kirara: yuhh murder

maehara: so i was lurking

maehara: wtf is this chat

bitch: oh god nagisa what did lovro teach you

nagisa: ...

nagisa: nothing that you need to know of (:

nagisa: gtg train more byeeeeee

kayano: i-

karma: i wish he would become a delinquent like me smh

sugino: please don't taint him with your devilishness


	3. Chapter 3

rio: never gonna give you up

fuwa: never gonna let you down

kayano: never gonna run around

okuda: and desert you

yada: wrong line

okuda: (':

yoshida: AISHITE AISHITE AISHITE

yoshida: FUCK WRONG CHAT

kirara: LMFAOOAASIHOIOA

yoshida: STOP BULLYING ME KIRARA

kirara: no

terasaka: at least you only said aishite

yoshida: oh yeah i remember the time you copy pasted the english lyrics of carmelldansen in the chat

terasaka: that was a bad day stfu

yoshida: that was after nagisa tried to boom boom himself

karma: wish i was there for that smh

muramatsu: why- it was scary cause he just went flying

karma: yeah i would slapped the crap out of him afterwards

korosensei: karma

korosensei: karma wtf

isogai: langUAGE

karma: whatever do you mean sensei

korosensei: you literally hopped off a cliff trying to kill me 

rio: what-

karma: yeah but you caught me. If you had molted before Nagisa went kaboom he would probably be dead right now

karasuma: why is this the first time I'm hearing of both these events 

rio: cause we're all idiots here

hara: help i think i got food poisoning 

fuwa: ah you okay?

hara: respectfully fuwa, why tf would i say "help, i think i got food poisoning" if i was okay

fuwa: (':

fuwa: I'm a failure

terasaka: we all are you ain't special

karma: I'm not 🙄✋

korosensei: says the guy-

karma: shut up or I'll personally rip out each one of your intestines and make you eat them until you surrender

korosensei:

yoshida: LFMASIUBYSRJNASHU LMOAOOOOO

itona: nice threat

karma: thank you

hayami: lol chiba is playing yandere simulator and cant work the controls properly

chiba: hayami its not my fault this girl wont walk in a straight line

karasuma: why are you playing that game

chiba: why not? murder

fuwa: 👀 who would you think would be the biggest yandere in 3-E

karma: okuda or nagisa

okuda: i-

okuda: why me 😃✋

rio: wait no i see where you get okuda from

bitch: ooo interesting conversation

fuwa: yeah i'd have to go with okuda or nagisa

terasaka: nagisa? why him

karma: that bitch will kill

terasaka: we all will?

sugino: yeah but i could also see him killing for the person he loves

korosensei: why are we having these conversations 

fuwa: why not

kayano: someone get nagisa here

karma: @nagisa

nagisa: what doest thou art require

rio: nagisa nagisa nagisa

nagisa: ?

rio: would you consider yourself a yandere

nagisa: 😃✋ next question

fuwa: pooey

fuwa: its all good though ima go write a yandere nagisa fanfic

nagisa: wtf


	4. breathes heavily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i wonder if the reaper (new version) could just kidnap nagisa
> 
> well lets make it canon to this story shall we

_Lovro has added himself to the chat_

bitchsensei: oh hi sir

lovro: we have an issue

karma: 👀

karasuma: what’s wrong?

Korosensei: is everything okay?

lovro: nagisa managed to get himself kidnapped by the reaper

karma: LMAO

sugino: pfft

korosensei: WHAT

karasuma: Do you know if he’s okay?! @nagisa

nagisa: ello

Korosensei: ARE YOU IN DANGER

nagisa: no? reapers teaching me stuff

karma: NAGISA WTF LMAO

kayano: nagisa is making sure he gets the entire experience huh

nagisa: ofc! I scheduled an internship with principal asano after school when i get back

karasuma: damn kid

terasaka: so are you planning to be come a serial killer or assassin 

kanzaki: ^^ yeah choose which

nagisa: hmmmmmmm

Korosensei: i- NAGISA YOU SHOULDNT HAVE TO DECIDE BETWEEN THE TWO

karma: LMAOOOOOOOOOOOO

bitchsensei: nagisa I’ll teach you how to seduce people

nagisa: wait really? 

bitchsensei: ofc

karasuma: oh god

okajima: yesss nagisa catch them all

maehara: POKEMON

isogai: A LOVE SO TRUEEE

maehara: OUR COURAGE WILL PULL US THROUGH

nagisa: YOU TEACH ME AND I’LL TEACH YOU

okajima: POKEEEEMOOOON

isogai: GOTTA CATCH EM ALL

nagisa: GOTTA CATCH EM ALLLLLLLLLLLL

maehara: crying in the club rn

nagisa: same :’D

nagisa: WAIT

nagisa: ISOGAI AND MAEHARA YALL SING RIGHT

isogai: OMG 

maehara: YES YES YES NAGISA I LOVE YOUR TRAIN OF THOUGHT @karma @kayano WE’RE RECREATING THE POKEMON THEME

kayano: YESSSSSS

karma: okay bet

karasuma: please don’t be too loud

kayano: with all due respect we must blare this music to the extreme

nagisa: YE- Hi. Please don’t text this number for the time being until training is completed. Thank you. 

karma: RIP NAGISAAAA

maehara: gone too soon:’(

sugino: wont ever forget my bro

kayano: i remember he once kissed me

terasaka: I remember i called him an idiot

karma: he once ate mcdonalds with me

isogai: one time nagisa helped me with cleanup. I’ll miss him

korosensei: why are you all acting like he’s dead- 

rio: SHUT WE’RE HAVING A CEREMONY 

rio: he once wore my skirt, and i wore his pants 😭😭😭😭 he got mad afterwards but will always remember 

okuda: nagisa helped me with so many science experiments smh

meg: such a shame he’s being taken from us so soon

hinano: nagisa and i used to hunt for bugs together 😞😞😔😔😔😫😫😢😢😭😭🥺🥺

okajima: he helped me hide my porn stash once smhsmh a soldier long gone

karasuma: i wonder how things would’ve turned out if he stayed on this earth longer

karma: HAHAHAHAHFHDHSJA

kayano: JAJDHSJHDSJ

hinano: I DIDNT THINK IT WOULD BE POSSIBLE TO LOVE THIS MAN MORE🥰🥰😍😍😍😘😘😘🤨🤪🤪

karasuma: no.

hinano: I know we weren't perfect but I've never felt this way for no one  
And I just can't imagine how you could be so okay, now that I'm gone  
'Cause you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me  
'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street


	5. capital one banking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i started SAO and the theme song is a bop

kayano: isnt it time for nagisa to come?

kayano: *come back

kayano: shit

sugino: HANDHSJDHJHSSH

kayano: shut up baseball boy

terasaka: no offense but we need to work on your insulting tactics

terasaka: but yeah, its been a month

karasuma: if nagisa was smart he wouldn’t return

karma: keyword if

kayano: if

rio: if

terasaka: if

sugino: damn you’re really out here calling my bro stupid

karasuma: wait thats not what i meant-

bitch: good job karasuma 

karasuma: shut up

rio: LMAO

fuwa: enemies to lovers skskskks

maehara: why tf is this chat online right now

okuda: because fuck you

karma: WHOA THERE

rio: KAHDJSHSJAHAB OKUDA-

okuda: i said what i said

karma: HAHAHAHAHHADHHDDJJDJS 

korosensei: why do you bully each other like this 😀🤚

maehara: damn okuda

maehara: well at least @isogai still loves me

isogai: you ate my chazuke bitch

karma: HAHDHAJDSMSJJS

karasuma: well at least the kids are happy

rio: SOMEONE HELP KARMA LFMAO HES DYING

karma: AHHHDHHHHHSHSHEJJDJS

terasaka: let him die, thats one less psychotic rat bastard

kayano: AHAHAHAHHAHSHAHAHA HES LAUGHING EVEN MORE, RIP TERASAKA

okuda: rest in pain

itona: so its bully terasaka hours? 

itona: rest in pain 🥰🥰🥰

yoshida: gahdamn i join this chat to check it out and it’s already more chaotic than a night at muramatsus house

karma: what are you doing with muramatsu, yoshida~ 👀

yoshida: NOT LIKE THAT

karasuma: oh it’s totally like that

yoshida: SIR WHY

karasuma: why not

hinano: I LOVE YOU

karasuma: no.

hinano: 🥲

karma: mmmmm rejected

hinano: stfu I saw you get rejected by [redacted] and almost cry

rio: WHOA W H A T 

kayano: SPILL THE MF TEA

bitchsensei: ooooo karma wasnt the best for that person~

karma: how much hush money do you want

hinano: you’re a rich kid right

meg: damnnn so not only are you stealing his dignity, you’re also taking his money

hinano: yes 

hinano: give me $50

karma: fuck you

hinano: go fuck the person that rejected you im not really into boys

Korosensei: well the tea has been spilt

_Nagisa is online_

Nagisa: hi everyone!

karma: nagisaaaa wassup

nagisa: karma can you teach me how to beat the shit out of someone

Korosensei: oh god 

korosensei: yall im not gonna make it out of this one alive

nagisa: thats the whole point 

karma: die

kayano: begone


	6. lip bites cutely

_Nagisa and Sugino’s DM_

sugino: you’re coming back tomorrow right?

nagisa: mhm. im gonna take today off cause jet lag :/ it sucks lmao

sugino: sucks to suck 🥶🥶🥶⛓⛓🤬🤬🤬

nagisa: 🥲

sugino: how was your mom when you got back?

nagisa: she’s really mad but i told her i just went to dads house so it simmered down a bit

sugino: you can come over to my house, i skipped school today lol

nagisa: really? you sure you’re okay with that?

sugino: totally, my mom won’t mind. 

nagisa: tomohito you’re a fucking lifesaver. when is it an okay time to head over?

sugino: anytime is a-okay 👌

_General Chat_

kayano: i cant believe sugino skipped smh

okuda: how do you know he skipped?

kayano: its a gut feeling. like how we all know what day karma is going to skip without really knowing

karma: cheaters

rio: karma you make it really easy to guess stfu

karma: HEY RITSU ARE THEY CHEATERS

ritsu: I will not answer that for my safety and everyone elses.

kayano: KAKAKAHDJSHDJSJS

terasaka: wtf you just made that noise audibly 

rio: [gif of kayano saying KAKAKAKAKADHHS]

karma: LMFOAOAOAOA

isogai: pfft

maehara: omg kayano your acting skills are on point

maehara: didnt know you got the role of a chicken

kayano: okuda

okuda: fuck you maehara

kayano: thank you okuda

okuda: B)

maehara: (‘: yuuma did you forgive me for eating your food

isogai: hmmmm

maehara: cmon babe im sad

rio: dont do it isogai

meg: hang in there class rep

okuda: holy shit you just appeared out of nowhere

meg: there are so many people lurking in the chat so i would expect a bunch of other people

okuda: oh. anyways isogai don’t forgive the fuckboy

maehara: im in PAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIINN

korosensei: maehara?! are you okay?! my phone just got signal again after flying over Russia.

rio: LMAO

fuwa: why russia

fuwa: so many other places than russia

korosensei: you’re just jealous you didnt go to Russia with me

karma: lol sucks to be you fuwa

fuwa: when have you gone anywhere with korosensei 

korosensei: oh fuwa you wont win this one

karma: nagisa and I went to hawaii with him to watch a movie

fuwa: oh so you went on a date with the blueberry 

karma: what

korosensei: i was wrong fuwa might win

kayano: tea has been spilled

rio: 👀

maehara: cmon yuuma why cant we go on trips like that

isogai: because im poor as fuck and you wouldn’t pass airport security 

rio: LMAO

bitchsensei: you kids are ruthless wtf

karma: you’re only like 6 years older than us 

bitchsensei: yeah but when I was a kid if you said stuff like that you’d get slapped

karasuma: can confirm 

karma: @nagisa

korosensei: why nagisa..?

nagisa: hm?

karma: read what bitch sensei said

nagisa: okay...?

nagiaa: oh

nagisa: can confirm

karasuma: i-

rio: stop it. get some help 🥰

nagisa: doesn’t everyone get slapped..?

karma:

kayano:

okuda:

fuwa:

rio:

isogai:

maehara:

nagisa: well shit 

nagisa: gotta blast

_Nagisa has gone offline_


	7. *sniffs* bacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you were wondering, I don’t have an update schedule cause i can never follow them without getting burnt out so updates whenever i feel like it sksksksks

Nagisa knocked on the door of Sugino’s house, his bag filled with clothes weighing down his right arm.

Sugino opened it moments later with a beaming smile on his face. “Nagisa! It’s been a while.” He beckoned the smaller boy to come in.

“Yeah, I guess it has been. Thanks for letting me stay.” Nagisa said with a smile. Sugino returned it and tried not to focus on how Nagisa’s body had gotten more sleek and curved. 

If it wasn’t rude to say, Sugino would tell him how much of a great body he really had. Sugino himself was built like a cardboard box. There were no curves, no noticeable muscles. Just.... box. 

His hair had gotten longer too. Crazy what one month could do to a person. Nagisa’s hair was propped up into a neat bun. 

Nagisa noticed Sugino staring at him. A blush creeped up on his face as he shook his head, more than willing to get rid of it. He poked Sugino’s cheek, the other boy seemingly breaking out of his trance.

“A-Anyway, how was your trip?”

—————————

kayano: the next person who says something in this chat is a furri

kayano: *furry

kayano: wait fuck

karma: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA 

nakamura: Kayano is a furry ❤️❤️

isogai: oh please, yall didnt know that?

kayano: ISOGAI STFU

maehara: LMAOAOAOAO

itona: i hate it here

terasaka: maybe go break down some walls then luv xoxoxo 

itona: fuck you

karasuma: I regret opening this chat. 

korosensei: honestly same

korosensei: i know yall arent the brightest kids in the bunch but 

kanzaki: thats mean sir

korosensei: no wait, i mean like. This chat concludes something is wrong mentally 

terasaka: we stopped being mentally okay when we all decided to kill our teacher with absolutely no remorse

korosensei: Oh, good point. 

kanzaki: and yall saw Nagisa’s attempt at assassination 

karma: someone get him therapy sheesh

_Sugino has come online_

kayano: oh look who finally decided to join us

korosensei: I can’t believe you skipped class, Sugino! It was a great academic day. 

sugino: stfu nagisa is asleep on me

karma: damn

kayano: oh?

nakamura: what are you doing with Mr. Shiota, Mr. Sugino

maehara: LMAO MR. SHIOTA

sugino: For your information, we were watching a horror movie

terasaka: let me guess, the shrimp got scared

sugino: actually no he seemed to really enjoy the movie and didnt even flinch at anything

kirara: huh. thats kinda cool. respect to him

karma: so sugino, the real question is, how did nagisa even end up with you?

sugino: he dmed me this morning saying he wasn’t going to come to school cause jet lag was a bitch 

kayano: so you agreed to skip as well and he went to your house?

sugino: yeah

nakamura: dammit nothing spicy 

sugino: no wait

sugino: you should see his hair

okuda: did he finally cut it?

sugino: nah but its in a bun

isogai: aw thats cute

maehara: shush you’re supposed to be my boyfriend 

isogai: my bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i try to update this before school so I can have y’all’s comments to look forwards to after :3


	8. live laugh love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> murdoc x beast boy/j
> 
> (also cw for sexual jokes. let me clear something up. i do not support sexualizing these characters considering they are all minors. {sexualizing such as drawing porn of them as children etc.} thanks i just didnt want to anger someone without them knowing my actual motive.)

karma: AJAHJAJAKAKAKAKJAHDJEIWLAIKDKAOKABJCUJDBDHSEKFOKAWNBDJSKQEICJANWBJMCSOWJRBBDBSJAOWKSNSHSIAKEKXOSINWNEHDUWIWMWBCKAO

terasaka: did you just have a stroke

karma: possibly

nakamura: dont feel left out karma we all have a stroke occasionally xoxoxo

karasuma: wtf

bitchsensei: honestly im scared when yall get into power

karma: im gonna legalize the purge

isogai: there is no hope for humanity 

kanzaki: wait... karma thats a fun idea ive played a ton of purge games

karasuma: wtf again

sugino: if kanzaki wants a purge i want a purge too

kayano: sugino stop simping we all know you like [redacted]

sugino: kayano stfu

korosensei: WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA ROMANCE?!

okajima: dont worry about it sensei this romance information is strictly for students 

meg: you arent included either okajima

okajima: yeah i know :’)

maehara: lmao sucks to suck

okajima: suck what

terasaka: yeah maehara what are you sucking

maehara: isogai

isogai: HOLD YOUR HORSES

karma: eh not surprising

isogai: MAEHARA DO NOT SPREAD RUMORS IM A VIRGIN AND SO ARE YOU

bitchsensei: LMAOOOO

kayano: isogai you just called out yourself and maehara

isogai: I HAVE NEVER ENGAGED IN SEXUAL ACTIVITIES 

nagisa: you’re missing out

korosensei: N A G I S A 

isogai: OH COME ON NAGISA NOT YOU TOO

karma: wow

nagisa: karma you knew about this dont act all surprised 

nakamura: HAHAHAHAH

karma: tsktsktsk nagisa 

nagisa: 🖕

kanzaki: so vulgar

korosensei: i agree with kanzaki. students, it is not appropriate to be using this type of language!

karma: oh please you didnt witness 6th grade nagisa

nagisa: karma i swear

kayano: oh? 👀

sugino: nagisa the bad boy

nakamura: hate to say it but i cant imagine nagisa as a ‘bad boy’

nagisa: rude it’s because of my hair isnt it

nakamura: kinda, and you’re kinda short lmao

nagisa: 😀🖕 

nagisa: long hair can be very masculine. like chuuya from bungo stray dogs. We’re both the same height and have long hair but no one mistakes him for a girl

sugino: he has a deep voice

sugino: and a more masculine jaw line

karma: and he has red hair 😏

nagisa: well yeah all people with red hair are bitches

nakamura: danger must be your friend huh

karma: just for that im spilling the tea 

nagisa: WAIT NO IM SORRY

korosensei: nuffufufufuufufufufufu

bitchsensei: 👀

isogai: finally, we learn things about nagisa

karma: When we were in 7th grade, he gambled his lunch away for a single piece of sushi. 

kayano: LMAO WHY

maehara: bro i know you like sushi,,, but your entire lunch?

nagisa: IN MY DEFENSE IT WAS VERY GOOD

korosensei: Oh wow. 

karma: He painted his nails black and wore piercings for most of 6th grade but removed all of it before heading home

kirara: LMAOKAKSDHKAIS

nakamura: HAHAHA EMO NAGISA EMO NAGISA

nagisa: I WAS NOT EMO I JUST LIKE BLACK NAILS

sugino: pfff

korosensei: NUFUFUFUFUUFUFUFUF this is perfect >:)

maehara: its okay nagisa i dyed my hair like trisha paytas emo style for a year

isogai: babe. respectfully what the fuck

okuda: LMAOSJDJAHSJA

nakamura: HAHAHA YOU EVEN GOT OKUDA LAUGHING

karma: Fun fact: Nagisa is extremely invested in anime but doesn’t tell anyone. 

fuwa: WHOA THERE

fuwa: NAGISA. YOU NEVER TOLD ME THIS?!

nagisa: FOR A GOOD REASON. KARMA WHY

karma: 🥰

fuwa: NAGISA WHAT HAVE YOU WATCHED I NEED TO KNOW

nagisa: I’ll dm you my list

karma: haha he also used to watch the anime in sub, finish it, and rewatch it in dub 

korosensei: So thats why you’re good at english

nakamura: lucky I actually had to learn english while Nagisa watched TV

nagisa: for a short moment i was smart

fuwa: N A G I S A S H I O T A 

karma: OH AND HE WROTE FANFICTION 

nagisa: KARMA SHUT THE FUCK UP

nakamura: HAHAHAHHAHAHA

kayano: LMFODNAOANDUWJSJAJ

fuwa: omg yes king

kirara: give this man a gold star

maehara: MMmmMmMmm mORgZ x oBamNa

isogai: pffffft

okajima: @nagisa hahahah did you ever write smut

karma: i-

nagisa: say anything and im removing your joints and blending them up. then after that I’ll feed it to Asano.

kayano: HAHAHAJJAHAHAHDHDJSJA

karma: lmao you couldnt even pick me up if you tried

_Nagisa has gone offline_

sugino: oh shite 😬

korosensei: Karma is going to die. 

nakamura: pft i kinda agree with Karma though

_Nakamura has gone offline_  
_Karma has gone offline_

kayano: they dead dead

terasaka: whos gonna break nagisa out of his mirder spree this time

itona: *murder

terasaka: i swear to god

terasaka: wtf are you, a grammar police?


End file.
